


DJ, let's meet

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Wanna One visits NCT Night Night and Minhyun has been fixated on JaeD since then.





	DJ, let's meet

**Author's Note:**

> This WIP has been resurrected from the death after 5 months and idek if anybody will come into this relationship tag but if you do, come say hi to me! Purely fictional but I do wish they get to be closer.

Hwang Minhyun x Jung Jaehyun (HwangJae)

 

Wanna One visits NCT Night Night and Minhyun is fixated on JaeD.

 

Minhyun has heard of them, NCT. Well, most people in the industry would have heard of them with how invested SM Entertainment is in their new concept. He’s quite sure one of their units, NCT Dream if he remembers correctly, debuted the same time Nu’est had their Love Paint comeback.

He didn’t put much thought into it though, when they prepared to join Produce 101 and then gave their full attention to the program. Much lesser when Wanna One’s debut preparation started and they were cut off unnecessary communication.

The memory of NCT only resurfaced when they were briefed on their radio broadcast schedule on NCT Night Night. The DJs were the members Jaehyun and Johnny, and not that he’s familiar with them even though he’s told Johnny is the same age as him and Jaehyun from the same high school.

They’re cool guys and great DJs, he’s especially fond of JaeD’s soothing voice over the radio. Minhyun calls it an appreciation of a good voice and monitoring fellow idols while learning how to DJ a radio show. Wanna One says he’s got a crush on Jaehyun just after meeting once.

Minhyun certainly doesn’t entertain their teases and continues to tune in the radio show whenever he can.

 

Minhyun’s not sure if it’s Jisung, Daehwi or whoever else but one day when on the phone with Minki, he brings NCT up and asks about it.

“So, I heard you’ve been a loyal listener on the SBS radio recently? Especially the 11pm segment?” Minki asks.

“Paul Kim guests there sometimes, I like his music,” he says, and hears a snicker in response.

“I think you like the DJ more, specifically the one called Jaehyun? Yeah I’m quite sure that’s his name.”

Minhyun purse his lips in disdain, “Why does everybody think I like the boy? He’s good looking, sings well, dances well, and is good at being a DJ. I admire that.”

Minki certainly snorts before replying, “I didn’t say that but you just answered your own question. Anyway, you can sort out your feelings on your own. Jonghyun recently got to know their leader, Taeyong and they seem to be getting along quite well. If you want to get to know Johnny and, _or Jaehyun_ you can ask our leader to help you out.”

“Isn’t it weird to do that? We’ve never talked outside that one guesting.”

There’re some voices calling for Minki in the background of the call and he quickly answers, “I don’t know, go on a double date or something. Just talk to JR-ie about it. Gotta go, bye!” Then hangs up on him.

Minhyun stares at his phone in wonder, should he try?

 

Minhyun thinks he shouldn’t have asked Jonghyun to decide on the place to hang out because although gaming is fun, he also doesn’t need people knowing he kind of sucked the first time they met. People meaning Jaehyun, because Taeyong and Jonghyun are too engrossed in their game to care about them. After a while, they decide to leave the games and grab tea at the café nearby instead.

Maybe it’s because he has been listening to the radio show for a while now, Jaehyun seems really familiar and easy to talk to. He’s all dimples and bright smiles Minhyun thinks he can certainly rival the sun.

When Minhyun compliments Jaehyun on how well he is on the radio show, the other’s ears burn red. When he asks to know more about the younger, Jaehyun says he’s a good cook, one of the best among NCT. This time, Minhyun’s ears burn warm up when he admits he has zero to no knowledge about cooking.

‘Oh, we’re alike in that manner,’ he thinks, while feeling his ears.

“If there’s a chance, I’ll cook for you! You have to try my spicy pork, the members love it,” Jaehyun says.

Minhyun nods happily, pleased that the younger seems to enjoy his company too.

 

They share song recommendations and talk about books they’ve read, and the sun is setting. Jonghyun messages him and asks to meet up so they can return to their respective dorms soon.

There are some stores selling plush toys along the road they walk and Jaehyun stops coo at them.

“Hyung! Isn’t this cute, I look like it right?” Jaehyun asks, holding a Moomin plush out.

Minhyun resists the urge to pinch the tall boy’s cheeks, “You’re cute.” He picks a peach plush and compares, “You look like a peach too.”

“Yeah, the fans call me that too,” Jaehyun laughs, “You resemble the fox.”

Minhyun smiles and was going to ask if Jaehyun wanted to buy any of the toys when Jonghyun and Taeyong call out to them, breaking the moment.

“There you are! Come on, the vans are waiting for us.” Taeyong says, “Sorry to cut it short but we have a few schedules to attend to tomorrow, it was nice meeting you, Minhyun.”

Minhyun nods, “You too Taeyong, and Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun waves bye, and suddenly gives Minhyun a hug, “See you soon, Minhyun hyung!”

 

Minhyun is in cloud nine the whole way back to the Wanna One dorms.

“You got close to Jaehyun quick. He’s nice isn’t he,” Jonghyun comments.

Minhyun smiles, “Yeah he is. He’s cute too, bright and fresh.”

“I’m glad,” Jonghyun says, “seeing as he’s called you hyung, you’ve exchanged numbers?”

“Yeah we did. He said he would share some song recommendations he has which I would like.”

“Let us know some good ones too.”

Minhyun chuckles, “Don’t complain about me being loud if I do.”

“Not like you aren’t already,” Jonghyun jokes.

 

Later that night, Minhyun is listening to the radio show again when he gets a text from Jaehyun wishing him good night and thanking him for a good time with a peach emoji.

Let’s just the next time Minhyun sees a peach cartoon around, he thinks of Jaehyun and his sweet smile.


End file.
